New Beginnings
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: She appeared out of nowhere, and he hated her for it. But when certain circumstances force them together, can they overcome the past and move on to a new future?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So, I got bored, but I've been meaning to write this for a while. So, here you go. **

* * *

"Titans, GO!"

I sprang forward, changing into an small mouse, darting through the creatures tentacles as the slammed onto the ground.

Changing again, I became a bird, flying high above the monsters head, darting down among Starfire's starbolts. I was the maste of the sky! There was no way that I couldn't defeat this monster, no –

"Beast Boy, look out!" Robin cried.

I looked up just in time to get hit by one of the octopus monster's tentacles hit me, sending me crashing into a building. I changed back into myself for a moment, groaning, "Of course."

Raven flew past me, throwing up her shield as a tentacle flew at her too. "Could use a little help here," she muttered, angry.

"Right," I said, changing into the biggest octopus that I could. Using my own tentacles, I grabbed each of the monsters in a sort of arm wrestling maneuver.

"Hold him tight, Beast boy!" Cyborg said, aiming his canons at him.

Right. All I had to do was hold him until we could take him down. Not hard, not hard at –

I felt myself being lifted from the ground and flung, away from the monster. I yelled, changing back into myself as I hit the ground, skidding slightly on my back. "Aww man!" I said, sitting up.

The thing was huge. What it was doing here, I'd never know but here the octopus creature was, attempting to destroy our city.

Could we ever catch a break?

Getting to my feet, I ran forward . . . only to be blocked by a vine shooting from the ground.

The scent of flowers became almost overly strong and I stepped back as a whirlwind of flowers appeared in front of me, breaking apart to reveal a girl. She wore khaki shorts, a long sleeved green shirt with a red rose on the front, tinted-green goggles hanging around her neck.

I took another step back.

_Oh no._

She looked just like her.

The eyes were different, hazel, not blue, and her hair was black and curly, not blond and straight, but the resemblance was there, in her face, in the way she stood.

I couldn't do this . . . not again . . . .

She smiled at me, eyes bright. Her smile looked the same too. "Need a hand?"

I couldn't even speak, too shocked at the sight of her. She looked briefly over her shoulder. "Looks like you could."

Lifting the goggles over her eyes, she jumped slightly in the air and the flowers returned, carrying her up, laughing as her hair whipped around her face. Her hands glowed green as she lifted them, vines bursting up from the ground. My friends stepped back, watching, just as shocked as I was but probably for different reasons. They wouldn't see her in that girl's face, not like I did.

Flower girl clapped her hands together. "Come on, guys!"

The vines shot up higher and she cried out happily, circling the monsters head. The octopus tried to grab for her, but her vines grabbed each of its tentacles. Twisting her hands, she tied up the monster quickly, even adding a bow, flowers popping up on it.

"Amazing!" Starfire cried.

"Thought I'd help!" the girl shouted down to us, the flowers still holding her up.

"Er . . . thanks!" Robin said back.

"No problem! Want me to get rid of this guy for you?"

"Might as well just leave it here," Raven said, sarcastically. "It looks so very festive."

Surprisingly, instead of getting offended, the girl laughed. "Suppose your right."

Raising her hands again, the vines _stood_ and followed after her as she moved towards the ocean, holding the octopus high above the city so that it couldn't damage anything else.

"Shouldn't we .. . help?" Starfire said, landing next to Robin, Raven, and Cyborg.

Cyborg laughed. "Looks like she's got it, don't you think? Beast Boy, you alright?"

I hadn't realized it but I was openly gaping after the girl who had just flown away from the city in a flowery breeze. "Who do you think that was?"

"No clue," Robin said. "But she helped out a lot. Come on, we've got some cleaning up to do."

* * *

Later that night, I was pacing my room, confused.

_Who was that girl_?

Why did she have to look so much – so much like _her._

Groaning I fell back onto my bed, hands over my eyes. Someone knocked at my door and I hesistantly replied, "Come in."

Starfire poked her head in, looking worried. She smiled at me. "I am making dinner! It is spaghetti with tofu balls! Are you coming to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry," I told her. "Thanks anyway Star."

There was silence for a moment before she came into my room, shutting the door behind her. "Beast Boy, are you alright?"

I sat up, trying to smile. "Of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You have been . . . 'down in the dumps' ever since the battle today."

"Oh that. It's nothing a little training won't fix."

Starfire sat down at the end of the bed. "I do not think it was because of the monster. I think it was because of that girl. Her power, though different, is almost similar to –"

"Star," I interrupted because I had thought the same thing just a little while before. "Just because I'm upset doesn't automatically mean it's because of Terra. I'm fine, really. Just tired."

Starfire would not let it go though. "We all really miss her, Beast Boy. She was a good friend and person. She –"

"—made a mistake," I finished. "I've heard it over and over again, Star. I know. I'm fine, I swear. I wasn't even thinking about Terra or that girl. It's just been a long day and I should have been able to take that monster down. Tomorrow, I've got to train is all. But I'm fine. I'll come down to dinner if it'll make you feel better."

I wasn't sure if she bought it but Starfire brightened, clapping her hands together. "Splendid. I'm sure the other's will enjoy dinner just as much as you do!"

Grabbing my hand, she practically flew me out of my room. I ate dinner with my friends (who picked out all the tofu and gave it to me) and I tired to laugh and joke like I normally did, taking Raven's sarcastic comments as she gave time to me, trying to pretend like everything was normal.

But I couldn't get those hazel eyes out of my head, that face.

_Who was that girl?_

* * *

**A/N: So hear you are. Writing this, I realized that my Beast Boy is a little bit (a lot bit) more serious than the show's Beast Boy but . . . I kind of like him this way. So stay tuned for more. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

_I can do this. I can totally do this. All I've got to do is pass Cyborg's time and I win the bet, I can totally do this._

"And . . . GO!"

I took off, changing swiftly into a cheetah. Behind me, Starfire and Cyborg cheered on while Raven sat cross-legged in the air, a book in her lap. I could hear Robin's fingers as he typed in the codes that would trigger the obstacle course. On the training field, diskettes flew from the ground, heading towards me, but I leapt into the air, changing into an eagle as the disks crashed together.

Landing, I was myself again, crying out cheerifully. "Aww, come on Ray!! You're not even watching!"

"Your excitement is equally shared, trust me," Raven muttered, flipping another page in her book.

"Oh this is most exciting!" Starfire said. "He's gotten a lot better, hasn't he!"

"What should I throw at him next?" Robin asked, eyeing the system again.

"Try the flamethrower," Cyborg said, grinning. "Betcha he'll never get past that!"

"I heard that!" I cried from the field.

Crouching low, I waited for the flame thrower, but was surprised when two stone walls popped up instead. With a shriek, I quickly rolled out of the way as the walls smashed together before falling back into the ground. Another push of a button and this time, the flame thrower did appeared. I cried out again, turning into a turtle and huddling into my shell as the flames past over me.

"Dude! That was so unfair!" I said, sticking my head from the shell.

"Don't expect the obvious," Robin called back to me.

"My turn," Cyborg said, moving up to the system. I could see the evil grin on the other boy's face as he typed in codes so quickly that Robin probably couldn't even recognize them. All I could do dive and dodge as obstacle after obstacle popped up from the field, hurtling at me.

"Cyborg cut it out!" I cried, ducking as gas bombs flew over my head.

"It's important that we train you, BB!" Cyborg yelled back, laughing.

The dust settled and I could rest, hands on my knees, chest heaving. I stood up straight, quickly, putting my hands on my hips. With a grin, I said, "Is that all you got?"

Cyborg smirked, pressing another button.

I yelled as a third wall appeared, pushing me backwards, over the roof of our headquarters.

"Beast boy!" I heard Starfire cry as wind rushed past my ears.

_I'm falling! I'm falling! What do I do? Oh . . . right._

I moved to shift, to change into a bird but was stopped as something grabbed me under my arms, stopping my fall.

"What in the –?" I started as I rose back up. Looking, I saw two very thick vines wrapped around my arms.

Then I smelled the flowers again.

I was only able to glance briefly at the surprised looks on my friend's faces (even Raven's) before I was dumped onto my feet, stumbling forward slightly.

Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin all hurried forward and I turned around, wondering what on earth had just happened. The vines appeared again, holding onto the edge of the roof. Her head appeared, first, those black curls flying wildly about her head, then the rest of her, the vines wrapped around her waist. She was grinning as she gently settled on the roof, the vines unwrapping and slowly moving back down Titan Tower. "Looked as if you could use some help," she said.

"What are you doing here?" The words were out my mouth before I could stop them. The others looked back at me quickly, though Starfire was the only one to say something.

"Beast Boy, how very rude of you," she said, shaking a finger at me. Turning back to Flora she added, "And when such a wonderful new friend just helped you! Welcome friend!"

Starfire flew forward, grabbing the girl into one of her famous hugs, though she seemed to take it in stride, barely showing the way she flexed her arms afterwards.

Starfire grinned. "I'm –"

"Starfire," vine girl finished. "And your Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. I've heard a lot about you all."

"From who?" I said, not caring that I still sounded rude.

"From around," she answered with out hesitation. "Your reputations are outstanding."

"Well, it's nice to hear that you know all of us," Robin said, giving her a small smile. "But – who are you?"

"Oh, that was rude of me," she said, blushing slightly. "I'm Flora, and friends would call me Flo."

"Would?" Raven said.

"I don't really hang around much to make a lot of friends."

Oh this was just too perfect.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again, this time louder, angrier.

She turned those bright eyes at me, still smiling, still kind. "I heard you guys training up here. I was just going to take a peak when I saw you fall over the roof."

"Oh we should let her try out the new obstacle course, Robin!" Starfire said, still excited. "I'm sure she'll be fabulous!"

"I don't see the problem," Robin said. "That is if you want to Flora."

"Can I?" she asked, eyes widening.

"Sure," Cyborg said, clapping a hand on her shoulder and moving her towards the starting line. "Maybe you can even beat BB's score."

All I could do was sit a fume against a wall as Robin moved to the system, rebooting it. "Ready?"

Flora looked positively nervous. Her eyes stopped on me again and I shivered slightly looking away. "I guess," she said.

"And – GO!"

Flora ran onto the field.

"I'll start her off easy," Robin muttered softly.

The diskettes shot from the ground, flying towards Flora, who raised her arms, her hands glowing slightly green as two vines came from the ground and wrapped around the disks, stopping them inches away from her.

"Lucky catch," I murmured.

Robin pressed another button and two guns raised up, shooting at her. With a grunt, Flora used the vines to throw the disks at the guns, slicing the nearly in half.

"Whoa, nice shot!" Cyborg cried out.

Guns raised out of the ground, circling Flora. She pointed her hands at the ground, raising them quickly and we all watched, shocked as flowers sported out of the gun nozzles.

"She keeps this up and we're going to have to rebuild again," Robin said, though he was smiling.

"Amp it up a little," Cyborg said. "This girl's got potential."

The two walls sprung up again, speeding towards her but the vines wrapped around her waist, lifting her from the ground. Meanwhile, fake bad guys rose from the ground, rushing towards her with heavy artillery.

She used the vines to walk forward, releasing her at the waist so that she flew forward, knocking one guys head off with a good kick and knocking the other over with a jump spin.

"Marvelous!" Starfire cried, clapping her hands.

Gas bombs flew at her but she covered them with vines. When they exploded, flowers flew every where, one landing on Raven's book. She picked it up, twirling it in her fingers. "Very festive," she muttered.

"Time!" Robin said, pressing more buttons. The obstacles sunk back down.

Flora walked towards, breathing heavily. Black hair fluttered gently around her face. "How'd I do?"

"Highest score of the day," Robin told her, looking pleasantly surprised. "What with the octopus yesterday and this, you'd think you were a regular hero."

She blushed again, little flowers of pink on her checks. "I've been known to do a bit of crime fighting in my travels."

"All this training has put me in the mood for food," Cyborg said. "How bout we go out for pizza?"

"We should invite our new friend," Starfire said. "Would you like to come for pizza, Flora? We could get you the anchoivies and peanut butter special."

Flora blanched slightly but still smiled, "I don't know. I probably should get going."

"You should come," Robin said. "We never did get to thank you for helping us out yesterday. We could show you around the city."

I recognized that look in Robin's eye. The one that said he was contemplating and usually, when he turned that look on a person, it meant he was considering a new teammate.

Not again . . . I could not do this again.

Raven was the only one besides me who was watching Flora with narrowed eyes. For a moment, I thought I would have an ally in this. We hardly ever agreed on anything else but maybe this we could see eye to eye on. But then Raven shrugged saying, "Whatever."

"No."

I didn't realize I had said it out loud until I saw that everyone was staring at me.

"Yo man, what is your deal?" Cyborg said, frowning.

"So she throws a couple of flowers around and you guys want to take her out to eat?" I said, angry now.

"Is there something wrong with the pizza?" Starfire asked.

"Beast Boy, you're acting ridiculous," Robin said.

"Me?" I asked, my voice squeaking slightly. I cleared my throat. "Last time someone just popped up like this she turned on us. Are you guys just willing to trust someone who shows up out of the blue?"

"Beast Boy, I understand you're still upset about –"

"This has nothing to do with Terra!" Though it did. It had everything to do with Terra. What she did, who she had become . . . what happened to her. I couldn't go through the same thing twice, especially not when this girl looked so much like her.

"Terra." I looked to Flora who had spoken. Her hazel eyes were wide again as she looked back at me. "You know Terra?"

"Oh great!" I said, angrily. "And please don't tell me that it's some big coincidence!"

Robin ignored me though, as did the rest of them as they turned to look at Flora. "You knew Terra?"

"I've been looking for her," Flora said, smiling. "She's my cousin."

* * *

**A/N: Just knocking them out aren't I? Hope you like, let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So, please let me know what you guys think. This idea was sitting at the back of my head for some time now but came back while watching an episode of Teen Titans yesterday. Give it a shot and let me know. This is my first fic outside of Harry Potter so I'm fairly nervous :-) Thanks a bunch for reading it.**

* * *

I lay on my bed, angry.

The rest of them had gone out to eat but I didn't want pizza tonight. I didn't want to have to sit there and listen to _her_ talk about her travels. I didn't want to have to listen to_ her_ tell stories about when she and Terra were little. I didn't want to have to listen to them to _her_ about the fact that Terra was gone, lost – dead.

It was too much of a coincidence that she was here, so soon after Terra. The next thing any of us knew, she'd be gone, only to return asking to be apart of the team. She probably couldn't control her powers either. They all probably thought that we'd end up together. . . .

That last thought drifted in the air. I wasn't too sure where it came from.

Groaning, I got out of bed, shifting into a bird and flying out my open window. I needed air. I need room to think. . . . I needed to see Terra.

And so I flew, not even really concentrating on where I was going. I knew the way by heart, could see it in my sleep.

Landing, I shifted back into myself, walking towards her memorial. It wasn't until I saw the flowers leading up to up that I realized I wasn't alone.

Flora sat on her knees in front of Terra, forming flowers around her plaque. I had to admit, it looked nicer, more like a memorial than then ash and stone did.

But I didn't want her here. I had wanted to be alone with Terra tonight. "What are you doing here?"

Flora jumped to her feet quickly. "Oh . . . I just – Robin showed me how to get here."

"I didn't ask how, I asked what," I said, angrier.

Surprisingly, those bright brown eyes, narrowed at me. "I wanted to say goodbye. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I have a problem with the fact that you're here now," I told her, kicking some of the flowers she had painstakingly grown. "Where were you when Terra was struggling huh? If you two were so close, why weren't you there when she couldn't turn to us, to me when she needed help?"

"I told you I was looking for her," Flora said, calmly though she still looked angry. "If I had known where she was, what was happening –"

"You probably still wouldn't have done anything!" The cave echoed with my shouts. We stood there in silence for a moment before Flora bent back down, holding out her hands to re-grow the flowers, this time making sure vines wrapped around them to hold them down.

"Look, Beast Boy," she said, getting back to her feet. "You aren't the only one who cared about her. Terra was like a sister to me. I tried to find her, I really did."

"Yeah, well, you must not have tried hard enough."

"Did you?"

Her words cut me short. Did I try hard enough? I thought I had, before.

"I'm not going to stand here and let you make me feel guilty for something I had no control over," she said. "If I could change the past, change what happened to her, I would. But you being rude to me, acting like this, is not going to bring her back. I don't know what you want from me."

"You know what I want?" I said, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come to my eyes. "I want you to go away. I want it to be like you never came here. I want you to leave us alone before you can go and hurt us like Terra did."

"You mean hurt you, don't you?" Flora said. "You're not very good at hiding what you really mean, Beast Boy."

She glanced once more at her cousin before turning and walking away from me. "You won't have to worry about me."

With that and a whirl of flowers, she was gone.

Looking back to Terra, I wondered what she meant. Did that mean she'd leave for good? I hoped so.

All of this was starting to give me a headache.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. Looking at my clock, I saw it was nearly eleven and I smelt – _breakfast._

Throwing back my covers I ran down the stairs. I was so hungry and it smelled like waffles and omelets.

Robin spotted me from his place on the couch where he was flipping through the channels. "Someone's finally awake."

"Who cooked?" I asked though at that point I really could care less.

Starfire spun around the corner, grabbing my hands. "Flora came back and made us breakfast! She even made an omelet of tofu for you!"

Starfire forced me into a chair before I could even protest. Sure enough, her back to me, was Flora, her curls pulled back into a bushy ponytail. On the other side of the counter, Raven had her face in a book, reading but her fork kept moving from the plate to her mouth. Cyborg was shoveling down what looked to be a whole stack of waffles. "Keep them coming!" he said, holding out his plate.

"You're eating them faster than I can cook them, Cyborg," Flora said, laughing. "Give me a minute."

She picked up two plates, one with a steaming omelet and the other with a waffle. Moving towards me, she set them down in front of me. "Morning," she said quickly before turning back to the stove.

I stared down at the plate, my mouth almost watering because of how good it all smelled. "I'm not hungry."

"Well, if you're not going to eat it," Cyborg started.

"The omelet has tofu in it," Flora said.

"Doesn't matter, he can have it," I said, getting up from the counter and walking out of the room, though my friends were staring after me. I even felt her eyes on me, following me as I left.

I sat in my room for the rest of the morning, listening to them laugh and talk downstairs, even Raven (minus the laughing). A while later, there was a knock at my door. I got up to opened, surprised to find two vines holding up the waffle and the omelet from before, waving the plates in front of my face. Grudgingly I took them, closing my door again.

Robin came by later, to check on me he said, but I could tell we were in for a long serious chat by the way he pulled the chair from the desk across my messy floor to sit by my bed.

"So," Robin started. "What do you think of her?"

"Who?" I asked, though of course I knew he was talking about.

"Flora. I've talked to the rest of the team. They all think she's great. I just needed to talk to you."

"What for?"

Robin was patient. He knew I knew why we were having this 'chat' but I was avoiding it. "I'm thinking about adding her to the team."

"What for?"

"Well . . . we could use the extra strength. You saw how she handled the octopus and the way she was on the training course. . . . I think she'd prove a pretty good assest. Plus, she doesn't have any where else to go and she seems to make a pretty good improvement to the house. . . . She cleaned the living room, you know. No one else has ever done that besides Star."

"So we add her to the team because she can cook and clean. Gee, I wonder if she does windows too."

"Beast Boy, you do realize she understands you don't like her don't you?"

"Didn't notice."

"Well, she did. But she cooked your breakfast especially different just because. And I understand how alike she and Terra are –"

"She is nothing like Terra," I said, angrily. "She never will be."

"You know that's not what I meant. Their powers, the way she looks are almost similar. You're right, she'll never be able to replace Terra –"

"Then why does it seem like that's exactly what you are trying to do?" I said, spinning around to face him.

"I'm not . . . none of us are."

"That's not the way I see it. How do we even know we can trust her? She shows up, out of the blue, after everything. How do we know she won't turn on us like – like –"

"Like Terra did?"

I was silent, sinking back onto my bed. Robin took that as his cue to stand. "Look, Beast Boy, none of this is official as of yet. There are still a few more things we'll need to check out before Flora is added but she will be added, whether you like it or not. So I suggest you just get used to the idea. I trust her, Cyborg and Star do . . . even Raven trusts her."

"We've only known her a day and a half," I said. "We don't know anything about her."

"Maybe if you took the chance – She's gone now, but she's coming back tomorrow. Just – think about it, alright?"

Robin left and I crossed my arms over my chest.

Give her a chance. Yeah, right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion –"

"Raven?"

I crouched down slightly, prepared to run if need be, as Raven's shoulders tensed. Sighing, she let her feet drop from where she had been seated, floating in the air. "What is it Beast Boy?"

Slowly, I moved up towards her, sitting down on the ledge of the Titan Tower. "Do you – do you really trust this Flora girl?"

Raven peered down at me from the hood of her cloak before she lowered it. "Why did you come to ask me and not Cyborg or Starfire or Robin?"

"Robin already told me he trusts her . . . he's thinking about adding her to the team. Cyborg will like anyone who can cook good food and Starfire will like – well Starfire likes anyone. So –"

"By process of elimination, you're left with me," Raven said.

"No!" I protested, but when she continued to stare at me, I admitted sheepishly, "Well, not really, anyway."

Raven looked off into the distance. "Well . . . she can't be all bad. She got Starfire to leave me alone about shopping by going in my place."

"But – you don't get any weird feelings about her? Like you did with – with Terra?"

Raven looked down at me again. "For someone who declares how _not _Terra-like Flora is, you sure go to great lengths to make it seem like she is."

She floated away silently and was through the door back inside before I shouted, "That's not true!"

But she was right and, of course, the only one to tell me so. While this girl would never be Terra, I kept trying to make everyone see that she would betray us.

But why?

I didn't understand it.

I just wanted to remember Terra the way I had, the girl that I had started to care about, not the girl who eventually betrayed me and my friends. I wanted to remember her as the girl who eventually saved us.

But then Flora shows up and it's like it's starting all over again! And I was filled to the brim with all this what ifs!

Is it because she looks like her? No, I was slowly starting to get past that. The hair and eyes made it kind of hard to see Terra in her face anymore and their voices were different too. Her smile wasn't even the same like I had thought at first. Terra's smile had been large and carefree. Flora's smile looked strained.

Maybe it was her powers. They both had the power to manipulate earth, though Terra used _the _earth and Flora used plants and stuff.

Groaning, I flopped onto my back. So if it wasn't her looks, her voice, or her powers what was it? Gah, I felt like I couldn't trust anyone! I couldn't even trust myself to figure out why I didn't like her!

Trust.

I sat up.

Terra had broken mine.

Maybe that was it . . . .

My communicator went off and I pulled it from my belt flipping it open. Robin's face looked up at me. "Trouble, Beast Boy, at the mall."

"On my way," I said. I closed my communicator and stuck it back where it belonged. Standing I held out my arms, a grin coming to my face as I fell over the edge, twisting in the air to become a pterodactyl.

I met the R-Cycle and T-car as they sped out of the garage. I flew over it. Cyborg stuck his head out of the window. "Bet I can beat you there!" he cried.

Cyborg and his bets. . . .

He was so on.

We arrived at the mall in no time but I landed first, transforming back into myself so I could gloat. "I totally beat you Cyborg, in your face!"

"No time for that now!" Robin said, running forward, throwing his helmet off. "We have to find Star and –"

Flora screamed as she was thrown backwards out of an electronics store on the second floor, pelted by CDs that pierced her clothes, spearing her to the wall. Angrily, she flexed her hands, vines reaching up from the ground to pull the CDs loose. She slid to the ground and ran forward again, readjusting her goggles and using one of the vines to hoist her back to the second floor. Meanwhile Starfire was flung from the store too, tied up in tape cassette ribbon. One of the vines absently reached up and plucked her from the air, setting her down gently.

"Girl's good," Cyborg muttered.

A burst of green light set Starfire free. "Control Freak attacked the store of videos!" she cried, shooting back into the air and into the store.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, using his staff to vault him to the second level. Raven soon followed

I turned back into a pterodactyl, grabbing Cyborg by his shoulders and lifting him. Surprise to say, we were in for a disappointment when we got to the store.

Flora was using one of her vines to tie up Control freak like a pig, both arms and legs behind his back. A daisy muffled whatever angry things he had to say to her.

She looked up at us, removing the goggles from her eyes and letting them dangle around her neck. "Is every day with you guys this exciting?"

"Only if you live in Jump city," Robin said, smiling slightly.

"Aww man!" Cyborg said. "We missed out on all the fun."

"Sorry," Flora said, softly, looking embarrassed.

"Don't be," Raven said, looking to Robin. "Can we go home now?"

"Just got to get him to the police," Robin said, motioning down at Control Freak. "Nice work, Star, Flora."

"What a glorious day!" Starfire proclaimed. "We should partake in a feast because today Flora was victorious!"

"Two villains in three days?" Cyborg said, grinning. "And I thought I set the record."

Flora was blushing from all the attention, I noticed, standing in the background with my arms crossed.

* * *

"She's perfect!" Starfire said, happily.

Too perfect.

"She does seem to fit right in," Robin said.

Just a little too well.

"She ends fights quickly," Raven agreed.

Well, where's the fun in that?

"And she can cook!" Cyborg said, rubbing his stomach.

"I can cook," I said, finally voicing my thoughts out loud.

"Only if what you're cooking hasn't had eyes or lips or _feelings_ before," Cyborg mocked.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Matter at hand," Robin said, "we need to decide if we really need to add a new Titan. I'm all for Flora but the truth is there hasn't been much going on lately. The octopus and Control Freak were just a break in a vacation. We pretty much took out all the big guns."

"But we don't know that for sure," Cyborg argued. "There have been plenty of times before when we've thought that we were getting a break only to be hit in the back by something bigger. We could use the extra help."

"I thought that was why we handed out all those communicators to people like Aqualad and Bumblebee," I asked.

"The Titans East has other things to worry about then our battles," Robin countered. "We can't expect them to come running if we call."

"But can we trust her?"

"She hasn't given us a reason not too."

"But – but what if she can't control her powers?"

"Looks like she has a pretty good control of them if you ask me," Cyborg said.

Everyone else was staring at me, waiting for me to bring up something else I guess, another reason to reject her but I couldn't.

"Well, I will give a vote for Flora," Starfire said, happily.

"I second that," Cyborg said.

"Might as well," Raven said.

They were looking at me again but it didn't matter. Robin was for her, he had said, so it was four against one anyway. I shrugged.

"It's decided then," Robin said, reaching behind him to pull out one of the extra communicators. He set it down on the table. "If she accepts, Flora is now officially a Titan."

* * *

**A/N: So hope you liked. See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

They gave her Terra's old room, which was down the hall from mine.

I watched them rush in and out, even Raven, painting it green and adding new furniture. I passed by once, watching Starfire paint little flowers on the ceiling.

I wasn't there when they asked her, but I wondered if she put on a big show for them. Happy tears and smiles and '_this is the best thing that's ever happen to me_'. But I knew she accepted because Cyborg came back and told me they were going out for pizza and stared at me in shock when I told him I didn't want to come.

When they were gone, I went into the kitchen and made a bag of popcorn, throwing myself down on the couch to play video games. Now that Cyborg was out of the way, I could beat his high score without him bothering me.

* * *

"And the winner is (crowd cheering wildly) BEAST BOY! The most talented, indescribable, little green guy you all know and love has just hit the highest of high scores! I couldn't have done it without my fans! You guys are great!"

"Mind if I play?"

I spun around so fast that I toppled over the couch. Flora gazed down at me, amused. I quickly got up from the floor. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well it's late," she said, jumping over the couch to sit down. "They all went to bed but I was too wired to sleep. Oh, _Space Alien Zombies_. I've been wanting to play."

I reached over and shut off the consol. "This game is kinda a just me and Cy thing."

She stared at me a minute before getting up and placing her hands on her hips. "I give."

"What?" I said confused.

"I understand you don't like me Beast Boy," she said, angry. "Heck, you don't exactly hide it. But I am sick and tired of trying to bend the way I act in order to make you happy. What is your deal anyway?"

"_My _deal?" I asked. "First off,_ Flora_, you can't just show up and expect everyone to like you just because you throw around a couple of flowers –"

"_Excuse me_?"

"—and second off, I don't need you trying to suck up to me just because you want everyone to like you!"

"Sucking up? I am not a suck up!"

"Oh right! First you come in here, with your waffles and your omelets. You even made me a tofu waffle! And then you get Star off of Ray's back by taking her to the mall! And then you try to come in here and play video games with me? You probably don't even know what _Space Alien Zombies_ is!"

"Have you ever considered that maybe I'm just a nice person? Cy and Star told me that you were a vegetarian so I put my hands on that disgusting substance that you call a food!"

"It is not disgusting! And since when were you on a nickname basis with my friends?"

"Oh I am so through with you Beast Boy!"

"Well I feel the same way about you Flora!"

"Fine! Fine! From now on, you don't have to worry about me 'sucking up' to you! You ignore me, I ignore you from now on! Happy?"

"Very!"

She huffed, spinning around and storming towards the door that would lead to our bedrooms. The door opened and she went through, turning around to say. "And I love _Space Alien Zombies_! Maybe if I wasn't 'sucking up' I would have given you the cheat codes to get you a sun laser to beat Taloved the Space Alien Zombie King but you can just forget it!"

"I don't need your stinking cheat codes!" I said. "I'll figure it out on my own!"

"Fine! Goodnight, _BB_!"

"Goodnight, _Flo!_"

She let out an angry cry before letting the door close. I sat back down on the sofa, crossing my arms. Who needed her anyway? Just who did she think she was!

Angrily, I stood up, leaving the main room to go to bed. Tomorrow, I'd show her. I'd beat Taloved the Space Alien Zombie King by myself with out her stupid cheat codes.

* * *

"Titans, GO!"

I ran forward, transforming into a cheetah. Leaping into the air, I growled, aiming for Dr. Light's arm but he knocked me back with a powerful blast that sent me skidding on my back. "Can't these guys just stay in jail?" I said, groaning.

"Where'd the fun be in that?" Cyborg asked, raising his arm cannon, to blast it at Dr. Light who blocked it, laughing.

"You can not withstand my powers!" he said, laughing. "For I am –"

"A dork in a ridiculous outfit," Raven said, using her powers to throw some of the pavement at him, but he blasted that apart too.

"Is it me, or has he gotten stronger?" I asked, moving forward.

"It's just you," Robin said as Starfire lifted Robin from the ground.

"Cease and desist, please!" Starfire said, dodging another bolt of light. "We do not wish to harm you!"

Another blast of light struck Cyborg in his chest, pushing him back. Starfire whirled around, throwing Robin for a perfectly aimed kick at Dr. Light's face. But Dr. Light was ready. He side stepped Robin's kick, blasting him in the back before he even touched the ground, using his other blaster to hit Starfire.

Dr. Light aimed his blaster at Raven but was jerked off course by a vine circling his wrist pulling his arm. I looked to see Flora holding on to the other end of the vine, straining. He laughed, using his other arm to fire at her. "New recruits should learn not to tangle with formidable opponents."

"Formidable opponents should learn not to underestimate new recruits!" Flora said, raising her hands. Vines raised from the ground, circling Dr. Light's ankles and legs and moving up to his arms.

Oh, there was no way I was going to let Flora get this one too. Changing into a ram, I charged forward, looking forward to being the one who delivered the last blow.

"Beast Boy look out!"

I skidded to a stop just as one of Flora's vines wound its way around my front hoofs, pulling them out from under me. The distraction gave Dr. Light enough time to blast from the vines. I got one glimpse of him before he blasted me, sending me flying . . . right towards Flora.

_CRASH!_

We both flew backwards, a tangle of vines and hoofs.

"Get off me!" she said (screeched actually).

I transformed back into myself. I was lying strangely on my upper back, one of my legs caught up in the air by her vines while the other lay over her waist. Her arm had somehow ended up over my neck while her foot was on the other side of my face. "Oh believe me, I would if I could! Get these things off of me!"

"They're dead! I can't control them if they're dead! You killed them!"

Someone cleared their throat. Flora and I looked up to see Dr. Light on the ground unconscious, Robin standing over him as he caught his boomerang in his hand again. He looked to us, frowning. Starfire was watching over in surprise, her hands on her mouth. Cyborg looked like he was trying not to laugh as Raven sighed, annoyed. Raising her hand, she cleared Flora and me of the vines, making them whiter to the ground.

We stood up, blushing. It wasn't easy, being the youngest of the team (both of us were actually). People expected you to act more 'mature' because you were with more 'mature' people.

Yeah right.

"In the car," Robin said, sounding like an angry dad. "Now."

Keeping our heads down, Flora and I walked to the T-Car, climbing into the backseat. Cyborg was still trying not to laugh as we drove home.

Oh this was so embarrassing.

* * *

Flora and I didn't speak to each other again until we had gotten to our rooms. The rest were in the main room, probably talking about us.

"This is all your fault," I said, glaring at her.

"My fault?" she said. "If you hadn't gotten in the way –"

"Well, if you hadn't been showing off –"

"Showing off! I was trying to get rid of that annoying guy! You were the one showing off, charging in there practically blindfolded!"

"Go grow a tree!"

"Oh go turn into a dog and lick your butt!"

She stormed into her room and I went into mine.

Man, I wish I could slam doors in here.

* * *

**A/N: So I hoped you liked. Stay tuned for the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

"Titans, Trouble!"

I hopped over the sofa, running towards the door but I was stopped by Robin, holding out his hand. "Not you. Or you, Flora," he added as the girl tired to move pass him.

"What?" Flora asked. "Why can't I go?"

"I don't know what the problem is," Robin said, "but you two have some serious issues to work out. Until you learn to work as a team you're not allowed on missions."

"But it's Cinderblock!" I said, angry. "I can help beat him."

"I've already made up my mind on this. Star, Rae, Cy, and I can handle Cinderblock. When you two learn to act your ages, then you can join us." With that, Robin ran out the room after the rest.

I couldn't help but stare at the door in shock. What the heck just happened?

"He just grounded us," Flora said, sounding just as shocked as I felt.

I glared at her. "Don't talk to me. This is all your fault and I don't even want to hear your voice."

She glared back. "Fine with me."

Flora moved into the kitchen, turning up the radio. I went to the TV and plugged up _Space Alien Zombies_, turning it up louder than her music.

I heard her sigh before she turned up her music again. I frowned, turning up the volume on the TV.

She turned hers up.

I turned mines up.

Finally, she cranked it up to full blast and I followed, killing the brain eating space alien zombies on sight. No way was she totally going to ruin my day. I was not going to let her get the best of –

The power shut off.

"System overloaded,"the computer's voice said.

"Great," I muttered. Now, not only was I going to have to sit here, bored out of my mind until Cyborg came back, I'd also have to deal with the tin can fussing over the system.

Behind me, Flora began to bang pots and pans around. So what if she was angry. I seriously didn't care anymore.

Work things out Robin said. HA! There was a better chance of Raven actually wanting to play Stankball with Cy and me than me and vine girl getting along. Did he really think having us sit in the tower all day was going to fix anything?

So we sat in silence, Flora still in the kitchen and me sitting, arms crossed on the couch. I thought for a minute that I fell asleep but if I did it must have been with my eyes open. I wondered how much time had passed before I heard Flora sigh.

"Are you hungy?" she asked.

"No," I had grumbled but then my stomach growled, loud enough for us both to hear.

She sighed again, moving to the fridge. "I don't think there's much for us to eat in here that we don't have to cook. I could make us sandwiches."

I stared at the blank TV for a moment before I asked, "Are there any bananas?"

A moment later, one of her vines was bringing a plate to me, a peanut-butter and banana sandwich on it. Food helps you think clearer I think because soon we were talking . . . sorta. "How do you use your vines indoors with breaking through the ground?" I asked her.

"I have a couple of seeds in my back pocket," she said. "Sorta makes it look like I have a viney tail but they are confinient."

I finished my sandwich, letting go of the plate as her vine took it again. "This sucks big time," I said.

"I feel like a little kid again, getting put on time-out," Flora said, still in the kitchen. "I'm sure we're not the only ones who fight on the team, are we?"

"Heck no!" I said, angry again. "Robin and Cyborg fight all the time but I don't see either of them get put on time out! It's just 'cause we're the youngest."

"It still doesn't make it fair."

"Right about that."

I sat up straight and looked at Flora over the back of the couch seeing she was just as shocked as I was again.

We had finally agreed on something.

There was a crash above us. I jumped to my feet. "What was that?"

"Wasn't me," Flora said, standing up straight.

I looked up. They hadn't taken the T-ship, had they? Cinderblock was in the city.

The crash sounded again, but this time it was right over our heads. I looked to Flora who was moving out of the kitchen, confused. "Has anyone ever broken in here before? One of your archnemiss are something?"

"Not without a lot of fight," I said. "But then again, the systems did just shut down."

The ceiling burst!

Flora screamed and I dropped to the ground, coughing as debris filled the room. "Beast Boy!" I heard her call.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back. "You okay?"

"Yeah!"

I stood, shakily to my feet, surprised that there wasn't a bad guy standing there but instead a shimmering blue light. How in earth did a light bring part of a ceiling down?

"What do you suppose that is?" Flora whispered.

I looked up to see her approaching it, slowly, dust in her hair. "Don't touch it!" I said, softly.

She stopped, still staring at it. I picked up the remote and tossed it into the light. It froze midair, before it could it the ground and then zapped through the ceiling. "It's a tractor beam. Just like _Space Alien Zombies_," I said grinning.

"Where do you think it goes?" she asked.

Suddenly, it moved, darting slightly towards Flora who back up quickly. Whatever had been in its path was sucked up.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled at Flora, who dodged the beam again as it moved towards her once more. She stepped around it, hurrying to my side.

"We need to get out of here," she said, "before it gets us."

"The system's shut down," I told her. "We won't be able to get the doors open."

The beam was heading in our direction. Flora ran to the door, her hands glowing green as she tired to pry the doors open with her vines. "A little help?"

Thebeam shot towards me and I cried out, startled, trying to climb over the couch and falling. It caught my foot and I grabbed onto the back of the chair. "Flora!" I cried.

My hands tore from the back of the couch. I was a goner for sure. I closed my eyes, ready to be zapped to wherever but then Flora caught my wrists.

She hung on tight, but the beam was still pulling. Letting go of one of my hands, she pulled her seeds from her back pocket, throwing them on the ground. "Help me out, guys!" she said, her hands glowing green again.

The vines rooted into the ground and shot up, wrapping around her ankles and my waist, pulling. "I'm slipping!" I yelled.

"Hang on!" she cried. "I've got you!"

I grabbed onto her wrist as the beam became stronger.

I heard the carpet tear and Flora's eyes widen in shock as we were both pulled up, zapping into the light.

* * *

**A/N: Getting in there now. Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The only character that belongs to me is Flora and anyone else I decide to create is mine too. Everyone else isn't.**

* * *

Flora and I reappeared just above a canopy of trees. Neither of us could do a thing as we crashed through the branch. Flora slipped away from me and I heard her cry out.

Branches caught me around my legs and my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I heard a thud below and a whimper from Flora before it was silent again.

I was all tangled up and couldn't breathe. I took deep breaths, trying to get things back in focus. It took a minute before I could speak again. "Flora? Flora, you alright?"

I looked down to see her sprawled out on a wide tree branch. She wasn't moving.

I transformed into a lemur, the vines and branches slipping off of me as I scurried down the tree, hopping across branches until I reached Flora. I transformed back into myself.

"Flora?" I said, shaking her gently.

She moaned. "Don't. I think I broke something."

"How will you get down then?" I said, frustrated.

I grabbed onto the branch as it started to move. It sloped towards the ground, like a slide, and I fell, landing on the ground. From my position, I watched Flora slide too, but a vine sprouted up from beside me and grabbed her. She slid from vine to vine and until she landed on the floor.

"Nice," I said, sarcastically.

She groaned, sitting up, her arm around her stomach. "Nothing's broken. Must just be bruised."

"Yeah I'm fine too, thanks for asking," I told her, sitting up too. I looked around.

It was a jungle. I could hear animals squawking in the distance, maybe the roar of a bear.

"Look at this," Flora said.

I got up and walked over to where she had, bending down to look at a plant. It was a strange plant, red and purple colored . . . and it was humming.

"So I guess we're not still on earth," I said. Looking up a bird flew over us, but it wasn't a normal bird. This one had the tail of a beaver and its beak had teeth.

"Well, if that didn't prove it," Flora said. "Where are we?"

There was a laser shot. It pierced the blue sky, lightening it purple. A weird language, a shout followed that.

Flora scooted closer to me. I didn't know what she was worrying about; maybe these people could give us a way off this planet.

A figure broke through the bushes, laser out. He was a scary looking guy. Big and tall, red skin, three eyes. He was dressed like one of the old Davy Crockett kind of hunters, complete with a raccoon hat . . . or at least what might have passed for a raccoon. . . .

"Hi!" I said happily, hoping he understood English. "We kinda ended up here, I guess. We're from earth –"

He pointed his gun at me.

"RUN!" Flora screamed.

We took off, away from the guy just as he shot at me, the blast tearing apart the leaves above my head. Luckily he wasn't a good shot.

Flora turned around, her hands glowing green. A vine reached down and yanked the guy up by his ankle.

I could hear more footsteps heading towards us, at least eight more guys. There was no way we could escape them on foot . . . or normal feet anyway. I grabbed Flora's wrists and pulled her arms around my shoulders as I transformed into a cheetah.

She screamed but hung on as we tore through the jungle. She was really light on my back, I realized as I ran. Her arms had been tight around my neck for a moment, but she loosened up, sitting up slightly. Flora laughed. "This is fun!" she cried over the wind rushing past us.

She ducked again as another laser shot over our heads. A jet of light blasted by my right paw, nearly hitting me.

Man these guys were fast!

"Beast boy!" Flora cried. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her pointing ahead.

I looked. I tried to skid to a stop but I had been going too fast.

We fell into the river that had appeared in front of us. The current was strong and it tore at me as I transformed back into myself.

I swam back to the surface, gasping for air. "Flora!" I yelled.

"Beast boy!"

I saw her then, still floating down the river. I transformed into a dolphin, swimming as fast as I could towards her. She wrapped her arms around me as she choked on water.

A laser shot into the water. I transformed back into myself as it hit my fin – ankle. Water rushed into my mouth as I yelled.

Flora pulled me back to the surface and we fought to stay above the water as we were pulled down stream.

I heard Flora gasp and I looked. "Aww, man!" I said, angry.

A waterfall.

We just couldn't win today!

We went rushing over. The sound of water pounding below was loud. Soon that'd be us, I realized.

I felt Flora grab my hand. She reached out towards the waterfall and a vine came shooting out of the water, wrapping around her wrist and pulling us towards the waterfall. We went through it, slamming us into the wall. I reached up to grab the vine she was holding when I felt her slipping, one of my arms around her waist.

It was loud behind the waterfall and slightly dark. "You okay?" I asked.

"Just waiting," she said. "Give them a minute to think that we're dead."

We hung there for a minute and I stared at her. Flora was looking up, her usually curly hair straight and clinging to her face and her green shirt past her shoulders. Her green eyes were bright as she gazed up. After a while, she nodded. "Hang on," Flora whispered.

I did, glad as we lowered down to the ground. I couldn't put any weight on my left foot though when we got there. "You got hit?" Flora asked, one of her arms under my shoulder to keep me from falling.

"It's not bad," I said, moving away from her and leaning against the wall. I tried to take a step and yelled. Good thing the waterfall was loud.

"Sit down," She commanded, forcing me onto the floor of the small cave we were in.

She walked away from me, running her hands over the cave wall.

"What are you doing?" I groaned.

"Listening," she said. "Be quiet."

I don't know why I listened to her when I never had before but I stayed quiet as she leaned close the wall 'listening'. It was a minute before she spoke again, "Aha! There you are little guy."

She reached into a crevice and pulled one of the humming flowers out of it, grabbing a vine from the wall.

"You talk to flowers?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I listen to the earth around me," she said, pressing the flower against my ankle, which had been bleeding. I groaned as pain shot up my leg. "You should be thankful that I can hear them because they showed me which flower would help heal your ankle."

"Yippee." I twirled my finger in the air.

She shot me a glance, yanking tightly on the vine she was using to tie the flower to my ankle. I cried out. "What was that for?"

"Beast Boy," she said. "You and I are stuck here together, even if we don't like it. That means, until we can find a way to get out of her ourselves or get in contact with the others, we need to work together. No more arguing or fighting if we want to make it out of here alive, alright? Now we need to find food and shelter. We can't sit behind this waterfall forever."

She stood up, offering her hand to me. Hesitantly, I took it, letting her pull me up to my good foot. I put my arm around her shoulders and, with me hobbling, we moved out of the waterfall and back into the jungle.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me like forever to update. I hope you liked. Thanks for everything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

I tore my gaze away from the sky, which was getting dark and to the horrible looking thing that Flora had called dinner. We had managed to find a small little cave to hide out in for the night, and I had found wood to make a small fire. It was starting to get cold and I was starving. . . .

But the . . . stuff (I wasn't sure if I could call it food) looked awful. Dark green and goey from being cooked over the flames it looked like something from Space Alien Zombies. I looked up at Flora who had already eaten half her stuff off the tree bark we were using as plates and was now shaking the water out of her communicator.

"Are you sure this stuff is safe to eat?" I asked for maybe the fifth time.

She smiled though. "It's good and it's safe, the plants showed me. And I thought you'd be happy with the vegetarian meal."

"This doesn't look like any tofu I've ever eaten," I told her.

"Just try it."

So I did, lefting one of the leafs and putting it in my mouth. Hmmm. It did taste pretty good.

"Hello?" Flora was saying into the communicator. "Robin? If anyone can hear this, Beast boy and I are stuck on some planet! Please, send help!"

"Give it up," I said. "Your communicator is just as broke as mine. Being dropped through trees, soaked in a river, and dropping over a waterfall usually does that to things."

"You would hope that these things would be more durable," she said, looking up at me.

I laughed and she joined me, both of us too tired and sore to realize that we were actually getting along for once.

I guess it was all too crazy to believe. Here we were, claiming that we would never have anything to do with each other and now we were stuck forcing ourselves to enjoy each other's company.

But I had a feeling it wasn't as forceful as it had been.

After a moment, we stopped. I stared off into the flames for a while before I looked up at Flora, surprised to find she had been doing the same. She blushed, looking back down to the fire.

I cleared my throat. "so . . . what's it like . . . talking to plants?"

"I don't talk to them," Flora said. "And it's hard to explain. I just know where to go when I need something and the plants help me when they know I'm in trouble. I'm just able to manipulate them the way I want."

"Oh. . . ." I didn't really understand but it sorta made sense . . . I guess.

It was quiet again. I heard some sort of animal squawk in the distance.

"You and her were close?"

I looked up at Flora again but she wasn't looking at me. She was poking at the flames instead, with a stick.

"Me and who?" I asked.

"Terra."

It had been the first time in a long time since she had brought up Terra in front of me. I looked back down at the ground. "Yeah . . . pretty close."

She laughed slightly. "She sent me a letter about you."

I looked at her again, shocked. "You talked to her. But you said –"

"I never said I didn't." Flora sighed. "Terra and I were cousins, just like I told you. We grew up together and might as well have been good as sisters. The fact that we shared the power to manipulate nature like we did made us even closer. When we got older, we thought it'd be fun to travel. We left home when we were twelve. It was the first time we would ever go separate ways.

"I didn't hear from her for a whole year and a half until her letter." Flora laughed again. "I remember her letter almost to a tee. She told me about the Titans and Jump City. But she talked mostly about you. 'I met the cutest guy. He's green but he's still really sweet.'"

"She said that about me," I asked, blushing a little.

Flora nodded. "She liked you a lot."

I smiled, looking back to the fire. "But," my smile dropped, "she didn't tell you what was going on? With Slade or anything? Her powers?"

"No. . . ." Flora lifted her hand to her eye, rubbing it but I could hear that she was trying not to cry. "She lied about everything. I told her that I was coming to Jump City to see her. It took me a while to get there but when I did . . . she was gone. And I had to find out everything from you guys. It hurt. We used to be able to share everything. Lies and deception were never a problem between us . . . and I guess between the two of you either, until then. I . . . understood why, you know, you hated me when I first got there."

I looked up at her again. "I didn't hate you."

And, surprisingly, I meant. Scared she'd hurt us like Terra, yeah. I didn't trust her because of everything, hardly trusted anyone who wasn't Robin, Star, Rae, or Cy . . . but I didn't hate her.

Flora got up quickly, heading to the mouth of the cave. "It doesn't matter. What you and I need to focus on is trying to find a way off this stupid planet."

I hesitated before I got up, hobbling over next to her. "I didn't hate you, Flora."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"That I, you know, couldn't be her," she said. "That the positions couldn't have been switched. I know that's probably what you would have wanted."

I thought about it. That wasn't true, I realized. I'm glad for the time I got to spent with Terra, even it was incredibly short. And, even though it took her a minute, I'm glad Terra found the right way for her. She – she died for us. Who could ask for a better friend?

And spending the last couple of hours tramping through the jungle with Flora as my only support kinda showed me she was a pretty cool person. Plus, she had saved my life pretty much already and tried to help me back at the Tower though we both ended up here.

"It's not," I said, surprising her. "That's not what I would have wanted. If I had to be, I don't know, stranded with anyone in a jungle planet being chased by crazy hunters dressed like Davy Crockett, I'm glad it's you."

Flora laughed, sniffing. "Thanks . . . I think. And I guess I feel the same."

"Great. Now that that's solved, come on," I said, taking her arm. "We should get some shut-eye if we are going to get out of here."

She smiled, slipping her arm under mine to help walk me back over to the fire.

* * *

When I woke up in the middle of the night, the fire had gone out and it was freezing.

Looking over across the fire pit, I saw Flora, curled up into a tiny ball, shivering.

Yawning, I transformed into a dog, padding over to her and lying down. She relaxed after a minute and fell back asleep, her arm across my back.

Maybe we could survive this together after all.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I realized that this story is going to be fairly short but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for everything and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

I yawned.

Flora sniffed and stretched, pressing closer into my arms. . . .

Wait –

Arms?

Last I had checked, I had been a dog. . . .

I opened my eyes.

Flora did the same.

Somehow, I had transformed back into myself in my sleep. My arms were wrapped around her shoulders, and she was pressed against my, hands on my chest.

Flora screamed and I let go of her shocked. We scrambled back from each other as quickly as possible. Flora hopped to her feet, her face red. "I'm – I'm going to go get some breakfast," she muttered.

And with that she was gone.

What just happened?

I got to my feet, not really knowing what to do with myself on that minute. I had just woke up with a girl in my arms!

And not just any girl – no, it had to be the girl that I had told myself I would never, ever, _ever_ like.

. . . . But the even worse thing about it – was that I had been comfortable.

NO!! Flora was – she was an annoying, show-offy, smart-alecky, plant freak . . . killer video game player, kick-butt fighter, really great cook . . . funny . . . pretty –

Groaning I pressed my head against the rock wall. "This is so not cool," I muttered.

I DID NOT LIKE FLORA!!

I mean, not like that anyway. Okay, she I realized she was a tad bit cooler than I had first thought but that didn't man I could go falling for the girl! She was – well, I don't know what she was but there was no way I could act as if I actually _liked _her.

The thought was – too crazy to even think about!

"_Hmm, hmm_." I turned and Flora standing at the entrance of the cave, holding up the edge of her shirt. She was still blushing. "I, uh, I found some berries. They're – they're healthy."

"Oh, okay," I said, realizing that she was holding her shirt like that because the berries where in it, like a pouch. Her stomach was showing.

She noticed me staring, I think, because her face got even redder. "I, you know, didn't have a basket or anything."

"It's fine!" I said, blushing too. "I just was – er, wondering."

We sat down across from each other and she handed me some berries. We ate quietly, not looking at each other. I think it made us both even more nervous.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence, we were finished. Since staring at each other for the day wasn't going to do any good, I cleared my throat. "Did you, uh, did you try your communicator again?"

"Oh! Er, no. Good idea." She pulled her communicator from her belt, flipping it open. "Hello? Robin? Cyborg? Can anyone hear me?"

There was static for a moment and then – " – ello! east – oy – ora! – are – ere – lo!"

"Robin!" I leaned forward, speaking into the mouth piece. "It's Beast Boy! We're trapped on some strange jungle planet!"

More static. "Be – bo – Flo – do – ou – cop –!"

Flora shook the communicator some. The light went out. "It died."

I sat back, looking around the cave. "Maybe we could go search the jungle, find the Hunters' hideout. They got us here. Maybe they can get us back."

"Is it safe?" Flora asked.

"Probably not, but –" I smiled at her. "We can take them right?"

She smiled back. "Sure."

We left the cave. I looked up at the sky, surprised to see the sun was purple. This place was getting weirder and weirder.

"Beast Boy?" Flora asked suddenly.

"What's up?" I asked, lifting a branch so that she could past under.

"What if – what if we can't find a way off this planet?" When I didn't answer right away, she blushed. "I'm sorry, that was really negative, huh? I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"You're right though," I said. "It's probably something we should think about. I guess we'd just – I don't know, have to do what we can. At least until we figured something else out."

Truth was, though I didn't have a clue what we would do. We had been scrounging for our food now and shelter . . . well, we couldn't sleep in a cave forever (what if it belonged to some wild beast?) . . . and we still had the Hunters' to deal with (somehow, I didn't think they thought we were dead). So if we didn't find a way off this planet or if Robin and them didn't find us . . . I guess we were out of luck.

Flora started humming, trying to smile I think though she was scared. I smiled slightly as vine rose from the ground, pushing me lightly as it reached over my head to pluck a flower. She pulled her hair out of the braided ponytail it was in and it waved about her shoulders. "Thank you," she said to the vine as it handed her the flower (which actually looked close to normal). She slid it behind her ear, grinning.

"How does it look?" she asked.

I blushed. "Er, uh – nice. It looks nice."

Her smile widened for a moment – then dropped. She grabbed my arm, her eyes wide as she looked around.

"What is it?" I asked.

She shook her head. That's when I heard it – footsteps.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the sound. We started to run when some Hunters stepped out in front of us, guns held up. Their friends joined them behind us.

"Fight or flight?" Flora asked me, her back up against mine.

I looked around us. Nine or ten Hunters put us at a big disadvantage. "Titans, GO!"

Flora hopped forward, hands glowing green as she forced vines from the ground, holding he hands out. The vines shot forward, hitting two guys in the stomach and throwing them back. I transformed into an ape, charging forward. One Hunter tried to hit me with his gun but I grabbed it from him, breaking it in two before I knocked him over. I picked up two other Hunters and threw them away. Behind me, I heard Flora grunting and then the shout of another Hunter. Sounded as if she was winning.

A gun shot.

I spun around.

Flora lay on the ground. Her hair covered her face, the flower she put there lying by her hands. She wasn't moving.

I moved towards her.

Another gun shot.

I felt the pain in my arm. Looking I saw a dart but I ripped it out. I didn't have time to worry about that. I had to get Flora out of here.

Charging forward with a yell, I picked Flora up off the ground, swinging her onto my back as I leapt into the trees, away from the firing.

I got pretty far away but then I started getting tired. Without warning, I transformed back into myself, falling. Luckily, we hadn't been too far off the ground and the crash wasn't too bad. Flora coughed and rolled over, the only sign that she was still alive.

Man, I was tired.

Flora moaned, lifting her hand. A dart still stuck out of her shoulder but she yanked it out, throwing it away. "What happened?"

"I don't know," I said. "I just – I just transformed back. I didn't want to. Do you feel weird?"

"A little." She sat up, raising her hand. Nothing happened. "My powers are gone."

I pushed myself to my feet even though it was really, really hard. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up too. "We need to move. The darts did something to us and the Hunters will probably be heading towards us."

Weakly, we trudged off, back into the jungle.

* * *

**A/N: hoped you like, thanks a bunch.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

So tired.

It was the only conscious thought I had, really.

My body felt weak, I coulnd't change forms, and my head hurt. Next to me, Flora must have felt the same way because, for the first time since I had ever met her, she was quiet.

"You alright?" I asked a number of times. All she did was nod, as if talking would waste to much energy.

We had slept last night, close together (though definitely not as close as the last night). I wondered now, as we walked, whether or not that had been a good idea because it seemed like we were even worse now.

She fell to her knees all the sudden, shaking her head. Her curly, black hair fell around her face. "I can't do it."

"Come on, Flo," I said, lifting her up, though it took a lot of effort. "We can't stop now, we have to – we have to keep moving."

So, we leaned on each other, moving through the jungle together. I don't know what had been in those darts, wheter it had been poison or something else, but I wondered if we'd make it. I looked to Flora. Her cheeks were pink with the effort and she was breathing hard. I wrapped my arm tighter around her waist, trying to get her to stand up straighter. She must have noticed because she smiled slightly at me, putting more strength into her step.

We stopped only for a minute, leaning up against a tree to catch our breath. A cliff stood in front of us, blocking our path. We'd have to head in the other direction.

"Beast Boy," Flora said suddenly. When I looked up at her, she was smiling. "You called me Flo."

I hadn't realized that I had but it didn't matter. I smiled back. "You said that's what your friends called you right?"

She looked up to the sky. "Can you believe it's only been two and a half days since we declared our hatred for each other?"

"I guess – I guess when you're trapped on a jungle planet being hunted you don't really have a choice but to – but to be friends." I took step back, rocks shifting under my feet. I was stumbling, falling.

"Beast Boy!" Flora screamed.

I clung to the rock face as best as I could, though my body screamed with the extra effort. Flora's appeared over the cliff edge, reaching down. "Grab my hand!"

I reached, my hand grasping hers for a quick moment before slipping off. I grabbed onto the rocks again. "I can't!"

"Trust me!"

Looking up I saw the frantic look on her face. I reached up again and grabbed her hand, this time, catching it. She reached down with her other hand and grabbed my wrist, pulling. I tried to help as best as I could, pushing up with my feet.

Finally, Flora was able to pull me back over the edge. We lay on the cliff edge, out of breath for real now and too weak to even stand.

There was a rustle.

Had the hunters found us?

I closed my eyes, too tired to even care now. I felt Flora's hands on my face. "Beast Boy, we have to move. Beast boy."

I couldn't. I couldn't even talk.

I heard her get to her feet, slowly, painfully. "Stay back. I'm warning you."

They, whoever they were, continued to slink closer though. I couldn't tell but it sounded like Flora was fighting. "Go away! Stay away from us!"

I opened my eyes as she sunk down to her knees, falling down onto her stomach. I figure was leaned over me.

And then I fell away.

* * *

I sat up quickly, crying out.

Where was I? Where was Flora?

Looking around, I realized I was in some sort of tent. It was smoky, foggy and I saw makeshift candles. It smelled like that incences stuff that Raven always used.

Great. Just perfect. Flora left me and I got kidnapped by Indians.

Just then the flap to the tent opened and Flora crawled in, smiling. "Oh good, you're awake!"

Surprisngly, she threw her arms around my shoulders in a hug. I patted her back awkwardly before pushing her away gently. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Better than okay. Aren't you? The Tonatonians fixed us right up!"

"The – the what?"

"Tonatonians. This is the planet Tonas. They told me that the Hunters have been here for years now, they invaded ages ago. They pick up random species from different planets and they hunt them. They like the challenge but often, when things prove difficult, they shoot their prey with Neutrlizing darts like they did us."

"So there were probably other people on the planet?" I asked.

"Probably," she said. "But it's a really big planet. I'm pretty sure they're still okay."

"What do the Hunters do when they catch them?"

Flora looked down. "No one really knows. Whenever someone's caught . . . they never come back. . . . Anyway, you've got to come out and meet everyone. They don't speak our language save one guy. I think he said his name was Taigas; he's like the prince or something. Come on."

We started for the flap but she stopped me suddenly. "Um, before we go out there – they, er, they think I'm a goddess."

"A what?!"

"It's not my fault, not really. I panicked when I woke up and realized I could use my powers again. I went to attack but, as soon as the vines rose from the ground, they dropped to the ground and started bowing. I didn't do anything special, just the normal stuff. Taigas told me that there's prophecy about someone who could control earth like I can. They think you're a god too. You kept changing shapes in your sleep."

"Flora!"

"What? I'm just letting you know. Might as well play along, I guess. They're making us a feast right now."

My ears perked up at that. "Food?"

"Yep." She was smiling. "And they only eat 'of the earth'."

"Well . . . what are we waiting for?"

She started out again but stopped turning to me once more. "Oh, and try not to get too freaked out. They're blue."

I stared at her oddly. "Flora. Starfire's orange, I'm green, and Raven's a sorta grayish color. I'm pretty sure I can deal with blue people."

Flora grinned, walking out. I followed after her and almost immediately I was surround by bright blue people, all of them taller than me and wearing brown tribal like cloths. They grabbed me, forcing me down on the floor before backing up. They stared at me, wide eyed. "Uh. . . ."

Flora walked up on the arm of another blue guy (they all looked close to the same). His eyes, however, were a piercing yellow while everyone else's were the same color of blue as their skin. He wore some kind of weird headdress and also a fanged necklace. I could only guess that this was Taigas.

Why was he so close to her?

"They want you to change for them," he said with a thick accent.

"Oh. Oh!" I transformed then into a pteryodactyl, hovering just above the log they set me on. The Tonatonians oohed and ahhed. I transformed then into a squirrell, grinning at the attention.

A bear. A cheetah. A giraffe. An octopus. The little blue kids ran up and each grabbed a tentacle, laughing. I wrapped my tentacles around their waists, lifting them up and spinning them around. They liked that. It was kind of cute.

I played with the kids (giving them rides on my back as different animals) until Taigas called us all to dinner. Flora sat across from me by the fire, sitting on her own log, some of the women and little girls surrounding her. I watched her as she grew flowers on the floor in front of her, picking one and placing it into the hair of a little girl besides her. The women picked the flowers too and began to braid them into her hair.

"She is odd." I looked up as Taigas sat beside me on his own log. "For a goddess. Just as you are not what I would have expected of a god. When we found you, you were both very weak. But she continued to fight, though she didn't have the strength. She fought to protect you."

I looked back across the fire, where the Tonatonian women had finished braiding flowers in her hair, like a crown. Flora looked up at me, smiling, the fire sparkling in her eyes.

"Yes," Taigas said. "Your mate is very odd."

I jumped with the shock, my mouth falling open. "My – my what!?"

"It would only make sense that the gods sent to save us from the Hunters would be mated together. Both of you so . . . one with nature and its creatures. You are one in yourselves."

My mate?

Flora was laughing, though I'm sure she had no clue what the women were talking about. The little girl climbed up into her lap. Flora grew another flower and gave it to her before looking up at me again, a serene smile on her face.

Well, she wasn't my mate, no way but . . . . "Yeah, I guess we are both alike."

I smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think. I'm thinking maybe a couple of more chapters and it might end. Stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: So I do not own Teen Titans. Flora is my original character.**

* * *

I woke up to screams.

Jumping up, I crawled through the flap.

Hunters, at least ten of them, swarmed through the village, attacking, shooting at tents with their laser guns. I leaped away from my tent with a cry just before my tent was hit, sending it up in flames.

I heard Flora scream as she was flung into another tent, sending it folding to the ground. I rushed to her, trying to untangle her. Her lip was busted and there was a nasty bruise on the side of her face. "What's going on?"

"The Hunters followed us here, somehow," Flora said, hopping to her feet. "Taigas said something about a bug."

"They tracked us here?" I said, shocked. So it was our fault these people were getting run out of their village.

"You need to help the Tonatonians get out of here," Flora said, her hands glowing green. She gripped a Hunter up by his ankle with a vine, sending him flying into the air. "I'll keep these guys busy."

"What?" I said, yanking her down slightly as laser shot over my head. "Flora, I'm not leaving you here alone!"

"One of us has got to get them out of here!" Flora cried. "They're a forgotten race and we're not about to let them die, now get them out of here!"

I stared at Flora a moment longer before running over to Taigas. "We've got to go."

Taigas nodded and started to cry out in their native tongue. His people stopped running around wild and began to scoop up the wounded. Taigas turned back to me. "We follow your lead, Boy of Beast."

"Er . . . right." I motioned for them off into the forest, watching Flora as she moved into the center of the Hunters. What on earth was she doing?

Flora pressed her hands together, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, holding out her hands. All around me, the grass began to grow and vines fell longer from the trees, hiding me and the Tonatonians from sight. I peered through the grass, watching as she clenched her fist. "You will leave now!" she said.

Her eyes shot open, glowing green. She cried out and I watched in shocked as roots began to sprout from the ground, grabbing onto six of the Hunter's ankles. The roots continued to grow up and up, circling their waists, then their shoulders, and then their heads. The roots closed up and the Hunter's screams were cut off.

Why hadn't she used that part of her power before?

I realized why when she dropped to her knees, her eyes still growing green as she gasped for air. Flowers sprouted up around her where her hands touched the ground but they died quickly. She was drained.

The remaining four Hunters surged forward, two of them grabbing her arms and lifting her from the ground. I started forward but then Flora's head snapped up. Tears streamed from her face as she shook her head, just slightly. I was supposed to save the tribe.

And so, I could do nothing as Flora was taking captive.

* * *

An hour or so later, I brought the Tonatonians back to their tents where they began to clean up. I tried to help them as much as I could but I kept drifting off. Looking into the direction that the Hunters took Flora.

"She was brave," Taigas said, "to defend us like she did. Her power is truly great."

"I have to go after her," I said. "There's no way I'm going to let them keep her."

"There is not much you can do for her. She is in the territory of the Hunters now. It is treacherous land."

"You know how to get there?"

"Of course. It is a warrior's duty to know the whereabouts of his foes."

"Then you can take me."

"It is very dangerous."

"I don't care. I'm not letting them keep Flora." I looked off again. The dead flowers Flora had grown still sat in the middle of the clearing, surround by the Tree Hunters. "Besides . . . if I'm supposed to be the ones to get rid of these guys, might as well knock it out while I'm there."

Taigas was quiet for a moment. He stepped up beside me. "You love her."

I sighed. I didn't love Flora. She was nice and pretty cool. I had a new found respect for her, I – I sorta liked her, but love? That was taking it way, way too far. I mean, how on earth were you supposed to fall in love with someone after only knowing them for eight, almost nine, days? Okay, so half of those days was spent trudging through a jungle together but still. Besides, I was only fourteen (almost fifteen). I wasn't thinking about love or anything like it.

But there was no point in arguing with Taigas. He'd believe what he wanted to believe. Still – "She's my friend. And I sorta, just barely, care about her. So I need to find her."

"I will take you to the Hunters territory," Taigas said. "This is my destiny as prophecies have declared. Soon will come the day when my people can reclaim our world. We shall leave tomorrow at dawn."

He turned away without another word, going back to helping clean up their village.

Love.

I looked at the dead flowers again.

I'll get you out of the Flora. You've helped me in these last four days more than I can say. And now it was my turn.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Taigas is really trying to push those two together isn't he? Hope you liked it and I'll see you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

**A/N: Hey, this is just to let everyone know that Beast Boy is not in love with Flora. He likes her, yay, but they are just friends. It has only been a couple of weeks, give them a minute. Thanks again.**

* * *

At dawn, Taigas and I left the tribe, walking in silence through the jungle. A good number of his warriors followed behind us. I was nervous. I wasn't sure how on earth I was going to get Flora out of there, not when the two of us together couldn't fight the Hunters.

Taigas, if he noticed how scared I was, didn't say a word the whole time. He walked, straight backed ahead of me, head held high. Why couldn't he be the one getting ready to run into battle?

Stop acting like a scared cat, I told myself. You've faced bigger villains than the Hunters . . . scarier. This was going to be easy. Besides, you have Flora to think about. She's saved your life more times than you count in this last week. You can't let her down.

We had been walking for maybe two and a half hours when Taigas stopped, holding out his arm. "We have arrived."

I looked over his arm. There was a building, pretty torn down if you asked me. But I could hear the sound of electricity coursing from the gate that surrounded it. They probably had an alarm system too.

Taigas turned to me. "This is as far as I can take you. If you are able to shut down the barrier we will try to come to your aid."

I nodded, looking to the top of the gate. I transformed into the smallest bird, flying up to the top. The Hunters were smart but they were like cave men (minus clubs and plus laser guns). They probably didn't have a motion sensor and wouldn't think anything about a bird flying over their gate.

I landed quickly, transforming into a snake and slithering through the grass towards the rundown building. A Hunter stood at the front of the building, gun in hand. I transformed into a spider, crawling up the wall towards a broken window. The Hunter didn't even look in my direction.

Crawling over the glass, I realized that the outside was just for appearances. The inside was totally high-tech, chrome walls, linoleum floors, the works. Now, if I were a high tech science lab, where would I keep my security room?

I scuttled across the walls until I finally found what I was looking for. There were two security guards there. They looked like the Hunters, but slightly smaller, in actual security like uniforms. From my place on the wall, I saw a room in one of the monitors. A couple of science guys stood in there, with clipboards and computers and on a slab between them was . . . Flora. I stared hard at the screen but she was – she was so still. Finally, her head moved, falling to the side. I breathed a sigh of relief, moving down the wall. The guards didn't notice me as I scuttled across the ground and underneath the electronic board, transforming into a tiny gecko.

Which wires were the best wires to cut?

On T.V. they always talked about the red wire and the blue wire. Pull the red wire – no the blue! – no the red!!

But all these wires were green.

Hoping I wouldn't get electrocuted, I bit into a couple of wires, happy when the whole system shut down.

I heard the guards run out of the room and I climbed out of the board, transforming back into myself. I ran into the hallway, which was almost pitch black beside the light coming in from the broken windows.

"Let me go."

Flora. Her voice was soft and weak but I heard her. She was close. I ran towards her voice, stopping at a door. Peering in, I saw the science guys tapping at their screens, running around looking for a way to light the room. I realized they had needles in Flora's arm, meaning they must have been pumping that stuff they injected us with. Flora moaned, her head slumping to the side again.

I ran in, kicking the nearest doctor in the stomach, sending him to the ground. They didn't know how to fight, not like the Hunters, and so I was able to take them both out in no time flat.

I moved to Flora who was staring up at me in amazement. "You – you came for me," she mumbled.

"Of course," I said, gently pulling the needle out of her arm. I grabbed a cotton ball and pressed it to her skin. Thank goodness for medical shows. "Did you really think I would leave you behind?"

"How –?"

"Taigas brought me. He's out there now with a couple of his guys. We've got to go help him." I grabbed her arm, helping her sit up but she slumped against me, hardly conscious. "What did they do to you?"

"Just normal doctor stuff," she said, trying to lift her head. "They didn't probe me or anything, just injected me with that stuff so that I wouldn't try to escape with my powers or anything. . . . I'm so tired."

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to walk on her own, I took both her arms and wrapped them around my shoulders. I transformed then, into an ape, carrying her on my back outside. Maybe some fresh air would do her some good. Besides, I had to help Taigas.

I charged through the building. A Hunter ran up to me, gun pointed and I knocked him away with a roar. It was time to put an end to this, once and for all.

Taigas and his warriors were putting up a really good fight but they were easily outnumbered. I lay Flora down on the ground, transforming back into myself. She was getting her strength back, slowly, lifting herself up to lean back against the wall. "Beast Boy – look. . . ."

I looked up as a Hunter came charging at me. Without hesitation, I transformed into a T-Rex, stopping him in his tracks. He tried to run away but I grabbed the back of his shirt with my teeth, flinging him out of the way, against the fence.

Flora raised her hands and the trees bent over the fence, their branches knocking the guns away from the Hunters. The branches wailed around a minute before coming shuddering to a stop. I looked down and saw Flora struggling, trying to keep her powers working but she was straining, breathing hard as if it was hurting her.

I transformed back into myself, kneeling next to her. "You need to rest."

"Taigas," she said, pointing.

Looking, I saw Taigas get knocked to the ground by the butt of a Hunters rifle. Running, I transformed into a lion in midair, landing on my four paws. The Hunter looked up startled as I knocked him down, snarling in his face.

That was when I realized the grass underneath him was dying. . . . I looked over my shoulder. Flora had her hands clenched into the grass, her eyes shut tight again. They sprang open, glowing green again as she stood to her knees. "It's time to end this."

I was so amazed, I didn't even realize I wasn't paying attention until the Hunter knocked me back, his gun pointed in my face. All three of his eyes were glaring at me. I heard him cock the gun –

And watched as he was yanked from the ground by his waist by a large tentacle like vine. It carried him high off into the trees, yelling and kicking. The same thing was happening to other Hunters and the rest were struggling as roots grew from the ground, wrapping around their ankles and holding them down. Either way, the Hunters were losing.

One Hunter, the leader I think, managed to get free, running across the ground towards Flora. She didn't even see him coming I got back to my paws, transforming from a lion to a bear as I ran and swiping the guy away from her.

Flora's eyes turned back to normal and she took a deep breath of air, falling to her knees. I transformed back into myself, looking around. All the Hunters were down. The Tonatonians must have realized the same thing because they faced Flora and I, falling to their knees as Taigas walked towards us.

He got down on his knees too, raising his hands in the air. "Praise be to the Gods!" he said once and then repeated it, I think, in his language. His warriors copied him bowing low to the ground.

I helped Flora stand and she smiled at me.

We had did it.

* * *

**A/N: So it's coming to an end. There will probably be like two more chapters. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Over some. Wait . . . stop, stop! An inch to the right – okay good, set it down."

Flora looked over to me, laughing. "It's in exactly the same place as it had been before."

I tilted my head slightly, realizing it was. Shrugging, I grinned at her. "It looks better that way."

She rolled her eyes, using the vines to set down the tent.

With the help of our combined powers and the Tonatonians, we had moved their village back to its rightful place near the Hunter's compound. We had torn down the electric fences around the jungle and located some of the lost Tonatonians who had been scattered away. Surprisingly, Taigas knew a lot about the technology and wanted to transform the large building into their new home.

"We are not barbarians," he told me when I watched him rewire the system I had damaged. "The Hunters have been here a long time, since I was a small child. They forced us away from here, tore down our homes and kingdom. We are a very advanced race and now . . . it's time to rebuild it."

Flora and I helped as much as we could. Taigas took us to the ruins of his kingdom, which weren't far from the compound either, and we helped start the rebuilding process. It was easy to see that this was not going to be easy.

Flora dusted her hands together, moving next to me with a smile on her face. "Feels good to be of some help, yeah?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling. Still. . . .

I was horribly homesick. It was going on almost a week and a half now. I was ready to go but – I knew Flora wanted to help the Tonatonians and I was going to help her.

"In the sky!" one of the Tonatonians shouted.

I looked up surprised and a smile came to my face.

The T-ship!

I grabbed Flora's wrist pulling her forward as the T-Ship came in for a landing, blowing about dust and dirt. The Tonatonians rushed backwards, worried probably about more Hunters. Flora turned to them, holding up her hands. "They're friends! No need to be scared!"

The hatches opened and Robin was the first one to pop up, a smile on his face. "Beast Boy! Flora!"

Starfire flew up, spinning around. "Glorious day! We found you!"

She flew forward quickly, grabbing us both in a hug that could have brought a Hunter to their knees. "Nice to see you too, Star," I said, strangled.

Rave floated out, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked around. "Only you two would get yourselves sucked to a place like this."

Cyborg was the last to follow, jumping from the ship and landing with a loud crash. He patted me hard on the back, nearly sending me flying, and ruffled Flora's hair. "BB! Flo! We've been traveling the whole galaxy looking for you guys!"

"How did you find us?" Flora asked.

"That last communicator message you sent," Robin explained. "It was just enough for us to get your coordinates up, though that took a lot of work. You realize this planet is on the edge of the Galaxy?"

"As soon as we knew where you were we left," Cyborg said.

"The Tower was surprisingly quiet without you both," Raven said and Flora and I glanced at each other not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment.

"The gods be praised," Taigas said, stepping up slowly. He bowed, his nose almost touching the ground. "Welcome, visitors, to the land of Tonas."

The rest of the Tonatonians followed his lead, bowing. Robin looked to me, eyebrow raised but I shook my head. "It's a long story."

"A feast," Taigas said standing up straight suddenly, "to celebrate the coming of our guests."

"Alright," Cyborg grinned, clapping his hands together. "I'm down for food."

Of course, he wasn't so happy when he didn't get any meat. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face as he stared down at the cooked plants in front of him. I nudged Flora, pointing at Cy. She snorted, smirking. "Taste like chicken, huh Cy?"

He gave a really sarcastic laugh, going back to poking his food with a stick.

Robin was staring at Flora and I strangely. "You two seem to be getting along."

Flora and I looked at each other again, shrugging. "Wasn't anything else to do," I said.

"Especially if he's the only one I had to talk to," Flora said, though she was smiling.

"So are you two now the friends?" Starfire asked.

We shrugged. "I guess so," we both said.

"Congratulations," Raven said.

"Maybe you'll act your ages now," Cyborg said.

I made a face at him while Flora stuck out her tongue. Robin shook his head. "Not likely."

The 'feast' was really fun. The Tonatonians loved the gang and they kept approaching them. Cyborg was really popular because he was basically a machine. They were practically in shock over him. Star, of course, fell in love with the children. She floated with them through the air, laughing. I think, though, they were a little bit scared of Raven (who wouldn't be) and I could practically see the vein throbbing in her head because they kept staring at her.

"My people believe she is the angel of Death," Taigas whispered to Flora and I as another group of Tonatonians moved towards her and then back away.

"You have no idea," I muttered, and Flora elbowed me in my side.

She was smiling though, equally happy to see our friends and to be around the Tonatonians. I couldn't help but smile back.

I was really happy.

* * *

The next morning, it was time to go. . . .

Raven was in the T-Ship before the rest of us could even say 'let's go'. Cyborg followed right after and I'm sure I heard him mention something about 'getting meat'. Robin turned to Taigas, holding out his hand.

"Thank you," he said, "for looking after our friends."

Taigas took Robin's hand. "It is them I must thank for saving my people. Though I knew that would; the stars foretold it."

". . . . Right," Robin said. He smiled as Starfire lifted him from the ground, carrying him back to the ship.

Taigas turned to Flora and I as Flora lowered a vine from the trees. "We are friends now. If ever you are back on our planet, you can call to us."

"Thanks," I said those I was fairly sure that I never wanted to be back on this planet again.

Flora grabbed the vine and I took a hold of it too, letting it lift me up to the T-ship. My hatch was already opened. I grinned at Flora. "Mind sharing with me?"

Flora smiled slightly but she didn't move. She tightened her hand on the vine. "I'm not going."

I stopped. "'Not going'? What do you mean 'not going'?"

"I'm staying here, to help them rebuild," she said with a sigh. "I feel as if I owe them."

"'Owe them'? Flora, you just freed a whole civilization and you still feel like you owe them?"

"They need me, B."

"You're not really their 'god' you know."

"I know. But I still want to help."

"But . . ." I didn't know what to say. I really did not want to leave her here. "How will you get back?"

Flora grinned. "The Hunters got us here, didn't they? And Taigas seems to know how to work everything they built. He'll get me back I'm sure."

I looked down at my seat before looking back at her. "How long will you stay here?"

She shrugged. "I guess as long as it takes." She smirked at me, adding, "Don't tell me you're going to miss me."

I blushed. "W-w-what?! Of course not! I'm just asking you know, 'cause, er uh, Robin's going to miss having a sparring partner and Starfire will have no one to go shopping with and Raven will _have_ to go shopping and Cyborg will have no one to cook for him and –"

Flora leaned forward and kissed me.

I think I was in shock because well . . . I hadn't expected it for one. . . . And er, it was kinda my first kiss and I thought, you know, if I were to kiss anyone I would be the one to, uh, start it, but. . . .

Wow.

Flora moved back, smiling. "A simple yes would have worked just as well, Beast Boy."

Still grinning, she jumped and swung down from the T-ship. I was still shocked as I climbed into my seat, closing the hatch. Looking out through the window, I saw Flora smiling up at me. She waved and I pressed my hand against the window as the T-ship started up, lifting from the ground. I realized she must have told the others she was staying way before she told me. . . . wanted to wait I guess, so we couldn't argue and I couldn't make her go.

"Still blushing back there, BB?" Cyborg's voice blasted loud and clear through my compartment. I could hear the muffled laughter of Robin as Starfire exclaimed something about it being cute.

"Shut up, Cyborg," I said, shutting off my communications. I sighed, leaning back against my seat.

It was alright.

I mean, 'as long as it takes' didn't have to be that long right?

Right.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took me forever to update. I've been sick and out of town and just plain busy so yay but here you go. The next will be the last and fairly short cause it's just an epilogue. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Five and a Half months later**

I stood on the edge of the Tower, looking out over the view.

Five and a half months.

And yes I had been keeping count.

I missed her, despite what I had told her, though I'm sure she knew that.

The gang tried to keep me busy, keep me from thinking about her like they had when Terra died. Cyborg was always asking me to play video games, offering to let me beat his high score (like I needed him to offer); Starfire was always forcing me to go with her when she took Silky for a walk; Robin was always asking me if I to spar with him; even Raven actually asked me to tell her jokes and she pretended to laugh (if you could call it a laugh) when she thought it should be funny.

They were my friends and I really appreciated what they were doing but I didn't want to keep busy like I had when I lost Terra. I _wanted _to think about Flora. She wasn't _gone_ gone. She promised me she'd be back and I trusted her.

And for once, I didn't mind waiting.

"Moping again?" I turned as Robin appeared at the door to the roof, smiling at me.

"No!" I said, frowning. "Just thinking."

"About Flora?"

I shrugged. Robin sighed, moving up beside me. "She wouldn't want you to just, you know, sit around waiting for her to come back."

"I'm not just sitting around," I argued. "I've been fighting with you guys, and hanging out, and everything."

"Yeah, well even when you're with us, you're always thinking about her, it's easy to tell."

"Look I'm not obsessed with her or anything." I kicked some gravel with the toe of my boot, watching it fall over the roof. "Just – for nine whole days, almost two weeks, it was just us, you know, counting on each other and . . . I guess I just kind of got used to it."

"Never thought I'd hear you'd admit something like that," Robin admitted.

"Yeah, well. . . ." I didn't really know what else to say. Five months was a really long time to be away from a friend, and a really good friend at that.

"Well, if you get hungry anytime soon, Starfire's making dinner. Something tofu just for you I think she said."

"Great. I'll be inside soon."

Robin patted me on my shoulder before he left. I listened for the door to close before shoving my hands in my pockets. I guess he was right. I had been spending a lot of time thinking about her.

Sighing, I put my back to the edge. Grinning to myself, I held out my arms.

And I fell.

Air rushed up past me, rustling my clothes and hair. The breeze and the rush felt really good but I figured I better change back soon before I hit the ground or something.

But then I stopped.

Yanked up by my arms.

Now why did this seem familiar.

"Thought you could use a hand." I looked up, not surprised, really to see Flora standing on the roof, her vines reaching down and wrapping underneath my arms.

"I would have changed in a minute, you know!" I called back.

"I know!" she said, grinning. "But this is better."

I hung onto the vines as they pulled me back up and onto the roof. Flora rushed forward as soon as she put me down and through her arms around my neck in a hug which I returned happily.

She stepped back, smiling. "Oh wow. It's been a while."

"Five and a half months," I answered.

"Have you been counting?"

"No not really." I grinned at her. "Finished helping the Tonatonians?"

"Yep." She was smiling. "You should see their new kingdom. It's beautiful. And just like I said, Taigas helped me get back. He twiddled with the beam that took us there and here I am."

"Here you are."

I couldn't help smiling at her. She hadn't changed a bit. Her hair, still dark, still curly, was floating in the breeze and her eyes still were bright green and large.

She really was pretty.

"You hungry?" I asked, because I didn't know what else to say. "Starfire's making dinner."

Flora crunched up her nose. "Maybe I should step in and give her a hand?"

I laughed. "I guess if you want."

We started for the door that led inside . . . and Flora took my hand in hers. I looked down at her hands before looking back at her. She smiled.

For all I knew, this didn't mean anything. That kiss back on Tonas might not have meant anything either . . . but I figured I didn't have to know all that now; there'd be time to ask about that later. For now, just having her back here, with the Titans, where she belonged all along, was good enough.

I smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end. I really hoped you guys liked it. My next non-Harry Potter story will be an Avatar story so look for it if you want. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
